Middle Ground
by BigKTo
Summary: Evolution granted the Vampire race with the means to enslave the human population until a mass virus sweeps through the Vampire race, shattering their god-like stature. Now with their survival resting on the human populace, a shaky Trust is established between the Vampires and the humans. How does Zero fit into the struggle for coexistence? ZeroxYuki
1. The Unknown

**Disclaimer: **I disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters.

* * *

**The Unknown**

The piercing sounds of a newborn child filled the silence of the corridor, lit only by the moonlight streaming in from the windowpanes. The doctor carefully lifted the child to wrap him in a clean blanket when she noticed that something was amiss. She paused and let out a gasp as the abnormality stared up at her.

"I-I want to see my child. Please." The mother panted as she strained for the little bundle in the nurse's arms. She was a young mother with a slim, sturdy build and bright golden eyes, a frequent trait among her kind. Her light brown hair pasted to her forehead, damp with sweat. The nurse took a few steps back as she met the mother's eyes with those of alarm and shook her head.

"No madam! You mustn't", her eyes shifted uncomfortably, not able to meet the frantic ones of the mother's, "At least, not until I inform your husband." The young woman fumbled at her blankets as she tried to get out of bed. She clumsily got to her feet and yanking out the IV needles, tried to reach out for her child. The doctor easily dodged her attempt and briskly opened the door, turning right into the corridor. Drained from the birthing, the young woman reached for the side of the door for support before making her way out into the corridor.

The emptiness of the corridor was pronounced by the silvery moonlight as the hasty footsteps of the doctor echoed through the hollowness. With the wailing child in her arms, she located the father who was waiting anxiously at the base of the corridor. He was tall and of a wiry build seen through the thin white shirt he had on. He ran his fingers into his jet black hair and wet his lips-a nervous habit he often did. He was reluctant to take a glimpse at his child when he noticed the doctor's panicked state.

"What seems to be the problem?" He inquired in a soft voice, tinged with worry. The doctor did not speak but offered him the child to hold. She shifted the child into his outstretched arms and he took in a sharp breath as his son's light violet eyes stared into his golden ones. Speechless, he could only brace himself for the separation that was soon to come.

"Dmitri." The young woman had caught up. She looked into the eyes of her husband that were filled with a sorrow she was soon to taste. He made no attempt to move as she slowly made her way to his side. Hot tears rolled down her cheeks as she gazed into her son's violet eyes, an uncommon trait that hinted of neither vampire nor human origins. Their son was an Unknown. It would take years before signs begin to appear if they did at all. But vampires never wait. They do not tolerate weakness in their race so it was custom to dispose of an Unknown child, quietly and swiftly. Dmitri gave his unlucky child one last embrace before handing him over to the doctor for the separation process.

"What are you doing?" The young woman cried, staring with disbelief at her husband. "Dmitri-"

"Iris!" He cut her off sharply. He gripped her shoulders and held her firmly to his chest as their child was taken away. She sobbed violently as she pounded her husband's chest, trying to break free from his iron grip. "No! No, not my child! Please Dmitri! Do something! They're taking away our child!" His heart ached but as much as he would have liked to, he could not keep the child. Their family would become outcasts of the new order. He could only stand there and watch his son disappear from them, unnamed and now, an orphan.


	2. Passive Resistance

**Disclaimer: **I disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters.

**Author's Note:** To clarify, the story jumps nine years later after Zero's birth. Thank you for reading!

* * *

**Passive Resistance**

The violet eyes of the child grew cold and expressionless as he listened to the announcement made over the PA. "Zero, report to the White Room immediately. Failure to do so will entail punishment. That is all." This was the fourth time they had called him in for this week. He slid out of bed, ignoring the two dozen eyes of children he shared sleeping quarters with. Every cell in his body screamed for him not to go but he had no choice. He slowly descended the steps that would take him down to the basement of the Orphanage where the White Room was.

Funny how the little hairs on his arms stood on end as his eyes adjusted to the darkness and focused on the beam of light at the end of the corridor. He made his way down the corridor of which felt endless. The walls seemed to press closer to him as the light grew brighter. The last few steps were always the most difficult. He had to persuade his body to move-to remind himself that the pain would eventually end.

The door was slightly agape so he slid through into the room quietly. Zero was greeted by two very pale faces in green robes and caps. A sheen of sweat glossed his forehead as the boy of nine steeled himself for a long night. They moved swiftly, fastening him down by the ankles and wrists onto the examination bed placed at the center of the room with iron bracelets. Resisting was futile. He had learned that the hard way as he grimly remembered the sharp needle biting into his cheek instead of his neck where it was intended to go.

The only act of resistance Zero boldly displayed were through his eyes, burning of contempt at the Vampires who subjected him to these painful experimentations. As much as he knew about how it felt to be experimented upon, he was clueless to his experimenters' goals. What were they planning on doing with the details they gleaned from all these Unknown children including himself? Even he was curious about why Unknowns existed but weren't there other ways to learn more about them?

Zero's thoughts were disrupted by the barrage of pain blossoming from his neck. He writhed and howled from the excruciating sensation that was sending shivers down his spine and causing him to break out in cold sweat. His neck felt like it was being licked by flames as his eyes rolled backward from the unbearable agony. He was gasping for air as the pain continued to crescendo. The last bit of sound Zero heard before the darkness welcomed him into its embrace was the disappointed sighs of his experimenters as they watched him faint.


	3. A Friend in an Unfriendly Place

**Disclaimer: **I disclaim all rights and responsibilities for most of the characters.

**Author's Note: **I have to give a big thanks to REDemption Love and Lies for my very first review and follow. Your actions have encouraged me greatly to continue with this budding story of mine. ^^

Another warm thanks to LianeZql for your reviews and advice as well. You've made me hopeful. :)

And another great thanks to KagomeKitten-lovely. You've been a wonderful beta. ^^

* * *

**A Friend in an Unfriendly Place**

Zero woke up to the blinding light of the sun's rays in his eyes. He blinked a few times to rid himself of morning grogginess as he tried to focus on his surroundings. White walls, white sheets, and the strong unpleasant odor of disinfectant—he was in the hospital ward of the Orphanage._ I must get up._ Zero thought to himself. A wave of alarm washed over him as he strained to push himself up from the cot. _Why do my limbs feel so heavy?_

A sheen of perspiration settled on his forehead as he struggled to move.

"Don't overexert yourself kid. The anesthesia hasn't worn off yet." Zero froze. He heard the sound of footsteps approaching him from the right. A shadow fell on him and a person came into view. He was an older boy with shaggy chestnut hair of which framed his pale and delicate face. His eyes of emerald shone with a sparkle of intelligence that was hard to miss but what held Zero's gaze were not the boy's eyes but the appearance of his neck.

The skin on his neck was a canvas of scars, mottled and fleshy. Zero's eyes widened at the sight of it as a sense of dread washed over him. He felt as if he was staring upon his own fate. By this time, Zero grew aware of the stiffness in his neck. He let out a whimper and tried touching his neck, fearing for the worst.

"Oii! Would you quit fidgeting? Your bandages will get loose!" The older boy placed a hand on Zero's shoulder and pressed firmly to keep him in place. Zero stopped struggling.

"Bandages?"

"Well what else do you expect? They gotta heal you first before experimenting on you again." The older boy huffed as he let Zero's shoulder go. "So this is your first time here kid?" He inquired.

_Bandages. That's all. Bandages_. Zero felt his body relax as his breathing slowed and his wave of panic past.

"Hey kid, did you hear me?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. Yeah, this is my first time here." Zero responded absentmindedly as he tried to recall the events of the previous night without much success. The older boy returned to his cot and sat down on it with his arms and legs crossed.

"Well, sorry to break it to ya kid but if you wind up in here, odds are you'll be coming and going from this place until you're eighteen. That's when they have to let you go due to the law." The boy stated before clearing his throat. "The name's Kenji Tanaka. Just call me Kenji. What are you called?"

Forgoing the task of recollecting his thoughts, Zero responded shortly, "Zero."

"Oh!" Kenji raised his voice, laden with amusement. "I like that! Do you know what it means?" Kenji asked eagerly with a knowing look in his striking emerald eyes.

Zero's eyes widened with astonishment. _What's up with this guy?_ Although he found Kenji's excitement puzzling, Zero couldn't help being drawn in by his energy as he felt the beginnings of a smile tug at his lips. He shook his head in response and shifted his gaze to get a better view of his intriguing company.

"Alright I'll tell you what it means! Ahem. As a number, zero's a placeholder for nothing but as a symbol, it represents infinity. To be nothing but at the same time everything—that's awesome. Now the other numbers are just as captivating…" While Kenji continued rambling about numerology and how it was a lost avenue of study, Zero's thoughts drifted away from Kenji's lecture. His mind was put at ease by the hum of Kenji's infectious vibrancy.

He wondered how such a person brimming with knowledge can endure staying in a barren hospital ward like this. He glanced around and noticed for the first time that no one else was present except for the two of them; not even a doctor or a nurse was in sight.

"Hey! Are you even listening to me?" Kenji inquired irritatingly. "Here I am passing on some of my knowledge to you and you go returning my generosity with a deaf ear." Kenji sighed heavily, shaking his head as he continued playfully, "There's no hope for this kid." He took a quick peek at Zero whose eyes were now focused intently on Kenji. He chuckled softly.

"Alright, alright. I get it. You seem like a good kid." Kenji grinned widely at Zero who hesitantly returned a shy smile. Kenji let out a loud yawn before reclining on his cot.

He folded his arms behind his head and said softly, "It's great to finally have someone awake to talk to around here. Most of the kids that come and go don't get the chance to wake up before they get whisked back onto that table." A hard edge formed in Kenji's voice as he continued,"You're lucky kid, that they haven't come back to get you yet." Kenji's lips pulled into a wistful smile. He lifted his hand towards his neck, hovering just above it as if he was scared that one touch would snap his delicate neck. The glimmer that was present in his eyes moments before suddenly dimmed with incomprehensible sadness.

Hopelessness was creeping its way back into Zero's heart. Most, if not all of the children at the Orphanage have had a taste of what went on beyond the White Room. The horrendous acts that were performed on their vulnerable bodies left some mute with terror and others incapable of empathy. These children had merely adapted to the harsh environment they were forced into where survival was of the utmost importance. Zero had learned quickly to avoid children whose eyes held no spark of warmth but were often filled with wariness and hostility.

He had kept to his survival method of making as little contact as possible with other children until now. Something about Kenji made him different from all the rest. He possessed an inviting aura that was refreshing to Zero but Zero felt more than understood that underneath his brilliance, Kenji was harboring a reservoir of pain._ I need to get out of here._ The sudden onslaught of desperation quickened Zero's heartbeat as it raced with fear and yearning. _I don't want a fate like Kenji's._

"You can you know. Escape I mean." Kenji said quietly, putting Zero's thoughts to a halt.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" Zero asked in bewilderment. Kenji smiled wistfully once more and when he turned to hold Zero's gaze in his, Zero caught the knowing look in his eyes.

"They did it. They turned me into something even I can't understand."

oOo

The sharp cluttering of vials was followed by a feverish scratching of pencil on paper as the woman worked with precision and deftness. Her soft white hair fell in columns as she reached over for a stack of notes to her right. Shuffling through the papers, her golden eyes flitted lightly across them, searching for a particular experiment that needed further explanation.

The only sound that could be heard then came from the drumming of her slender fingers on the smooth surface of the mahogany table she was nestled behind. A sharp knock at the door soon followed and the woman halted what she was doing for she was expecting him. Shutting the door behind him, a tall, broad-shouldered man sauntered past the shadows in the room and hooked his arm around the woman's waist, lifting her up from her seat.

"Shizuka, darling. How are the children looking?" He gestured with a nod to the papers strewn across her desk. "I take it the experiments have yielded exemplary results?" His rich voice inquired as he held her gaze with buttery golden eyes of his own, hinting to his pure lineage. Shizuka smiled warily. When Rido came to visit, it was always strictly for business. No one would have been able to guess from a glance that the pair were actually husband and wife.

"Rido. It's nice to finally hear from you. I was starting to think that you forgot about your dear wife." Shizuka playfully accused as she freed herself from his embrace and returned to her paperwork. "Well if you must know, some of the children are showing…promise." She observed his reaction of which remained calm, effectively concealing any rippling of emotions underneath.

_Stoic as ever._ She sighed to herself as she rearranged the papers into neat little piles. Sinking into the velvety red cushion of the chair on the other side of her desk, Rido crossed his legs together and thoughtfully drummed his fingers along the table—a habit that both had in common.

"Kaname's going to turn twelve soon. Should I send him a little present or should I grace him with my presence?" He chuckled satisfactorily. "I would enjoy seeing him squirm as he recalls his parents swift end at my hands." Rido let out what sounded more like a cackle this time as he abruptly stood up from his chair, smoothing out his clothing as he wrapped his wife in another embrace.

"Thank you darling for managing the Orphanages for me. What would I do without you?" He crooned in her ears as he felt her body go rigid to his delight. "You were always the loving type."

He relinquished his wife from his hold, heading towards the door without so much as a glance before disappearing behind it. Shizuka's gaze lingered on the door as she tried to wrap her mind around her husband's random visits and thoughts. A sigh slipped from her lips as she resigned to her seat behind the mahogany desk, shuffling past papers and taking notes well into the night.


	4. Living and Breathing History

**Author's Note:** It's been too long! I'm truly sorry for the delay of this chapter. It has given me so so so much trouble over the past few weeks. I lost motivation, had writer's block and everything else that plagues writers so I made up my mind to take a risk with this chapter. I did not have any betas look over it for me so bear with its contents and whatever errors you see, please feel free to review and point them out to me. Much appreciated and now, onward with the story! (After the disclaimer)

Please excuse the re-update. I caught some mistakes I made so I went back and fixed them so carry on. ^^

**Disclaimer**: I hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters. Their existence is accredited to Matsuri Hino.

* * *

**Living and Breathing History**

"This is no joke Zero. As long as you are here, you'll have to face the same predicament that I have," stated Kenji solemnly with a concerned look in his eyes. The little boy was clearly in distress now and it was all his doing but he knew he had done the right thing. _There's no point in sugar coating this. He needs to know what's at stake if he fails to escape._

"Is that why I'm here then? Did what happen to you already happen to me?" Zero was beginning to feel a little apprehensive which was apparent in the deep furrow that had settled at his brow. Kenji slightly raised his eyebrows, mildly surprised by Zero's intuition.

"I didn't think of that but it's highly possible. That would explain why they haven't wheeled you away yet," replied Kenji with bewilderment. "Usually if the kids don't wake up within the first day, they're out of here by nightfall. It was like that with every kid up until you arrived…" His voice trailed off as his eyes widened in disbelief.

Zero who had been watching him asked with growing concern, "What's wrong Kenji?"

But Kenji was far away, deep within the recesses of his mind. The only reply he managed to give Zero was a raise of his hand, signaling him to hold off his questions for now while he contemplated this through._ Yes. It made sense. Probably the only reason why Zero is still here is because the Vampires don't know what he can do yet._ Kenji clenched his fists together as an ominous feeling settled in.

He was well aware of what was going to happen soon if Zero stayed for the night and couldn't help feeling worried for what was to come. _He'll have to make his escape today._ Kenji's shoulders grew heavy at the thought of the task before him. Just then, a bloodcurdling scream tore through the silence, dragging Kenji out of his thoughts. He swung out of his cot swiftly and raced over to Zero's side. The little boy had doubled over and was clutching onto his head with both hands, shaking uncontrollably.

He was gasping for air in between howling from the excruciable pain that was bombarding his head from all sides. The sensation was akin to having a myriad of drills simultaneously bore themselves into his skull. Kenji gripped firmly onto Zero's shoulders and tried to steady him all the while cursing himself for having been so inattentive to the little boy. Witnessing Zero's sudden onslaught of agony erased any doubt Kenji had of Zero's presumption being false. _His ability's awakening_. The older boy thought grimly to himself as Zero's cries continued to ring in his ears.

What made watching Zero writhe in pain worse was knowing that no one was going to come to their aid and Kenji only had himself to blame for the current situation they were in. Upon discovering his ability, the Vampires had been ecstatic. They had clapped each other on the back and even high-fived one another. However, they were quick to discern that they had no means to control whose mind Kenji read so they took precautions. They isolated him in the hospital ward and made certain that none of their staff came into contact with him.

It enraged Kenji every time to think that they were actually afraid of him when it was because of their actions that gave birth to the monstrosity of an ability he now possessed. Shaking his head vigorously to dispel his fury, Kenji reprimanded himself for having been caught up in his own situation. _Now's not the time for that._ He reminded himself. All he could do now was hope for Zero's sudden wave of pain to pass soon so he could see to it himself that Zero's fate did not turn out to be like his.

oOo

Sensing a presence to her left, Shizuka stopped writing and looked up.

"What is it?" She inquired curtly. She didn't like to be interrupted when she was deep in thought, analyzing data. The young man fidgeted under Shizuka's stern gaze. His light golden eyes darted nervously in every direction except for Shizuka's.

"Any day now Matsuda." Shizuka pressed, shaking her head with disapproval.

"Ah yes Madam! Umm...the boy with the light violet eyes and the silver hair? Yeah uhh...his results came back positive...M'am." Matsuda squeaked, barely audible. Besides a little raise from her eyebrows, Shizuka's expression remained indifferent. With a wave of her hand, she dismissed Matsuda who practically dashed for the door.

_What a coincidence._ She thought absentmindedly to herself as she gazed at the folder she was about to read labeled _Zero_ lying on her desk. Swiftly scanning over the contents in the folder, Shizuka leaned back into her chair and began drumming her fingers along its armrest. The little boy named Zero was by far the youngest success they had ever had. This detail had mildly intrigued Shizuka because they had only called him into the White Room four times. Usually, it took triple the sessions Zero had to produce any inkling of a change in other children. It sure was an anomaly but definitely a welcoming one at that.

_I know for sure who's going to be thrilled to hear this._ She lazily reached over to her left for the phone and dialed. The other line picked up after the first ring. Not waiting for a greeting, Shizuka spoke, "I have good news for you."

A low, rich voice replied smoothly, "Let me guess. You captured Kaname and are now torturing him in the dungeons for me."

Shizuka rolled her eyes, not amused by her husband's antics. "Your sanity's questionable Rido," said Shizuka flatly. It was time for business. "Another kid came back with positive results. We don't know the extent of his capabilities yet but I'll arrange for an examination tonight."

"Splendid," drawled Rido. "Enlighten me. Whose blood did you use for the transformation?"

"It was a gamble but I chose to use your blood first in consideration to his…lineage."

"Oh? I'm listening."

"His records indicate that his parents were of pure Vampire lineage of the highest order."

"Hmm…interesting. Do we have their names?"

"Unfortunately, no but that is only to be expected. They would have been cast out from their order if it was known that they had an Unknown for a son."

Rido chuckled darkly. "I can care less. Anyway, thank you darling for the update and the magnificent work you've done for me. What would I do without you?" crooned Rido rather a bit hastily.

Shizuka felt like smashing her phone into the desk. It was always protocol for Rido to end their phone calls with empty words like he was doing now.

She gave a monotonous laugh and replied icily, "You almost had me fooled Rido. Not having me around has never stopped you from obtaining your ambitions." Awaiting for Rido's reply, Shizuka was none too pleased when a sound of something snapping like falling timber resonated from the phone instead. She sighed heavily, feeling annoyed. When would she ever have a decent conversation with her husband without him getting distracted?

"What are you doing?" demanded Shizuka between clenched teeth.

There was a crunch this time followed by screams of agony before Rido replied in a slightly breathy voice, "Eating darling."

"Oh, don't play with your food dear," was all Shizuka said before ending the phone call with a resounding slam. She blew infuriatingly at her fine silver bangs and stared blankly up at the ceiling. _Speaking of eating… _She gazed towards the lustrous elm grandfather clock to the right of the room. _9:30 PM_. It was about time to take another dose. She opened a drawer to her left and withdrew a small vial filled with dark red, almost black liquid. Uncapping the vial and lifting it to her lips, she made quick work of its contents, downing it in one swift gulp.

She leaned back into her chair and enjoyed the warm fuzzy sensation of human blood coursing through her system, replenishing her red blood cells that were no longer allowed to exist in her body. Shizuka recalled the virus known as the Phantom that had started it all. It had eluded the most highly advanced medical equipment of the age, befitting of its name that was given to it upon its discovery. While the humans rejoiced, the Vampires cried out in disbelief when it was announced that the Phantom virus only targeted those of Vampire lineage.

Nothing, they believed, could have rivaled their race's intellect, fitness, and appearance. The toppling of the humans' reign and the thwarting of their uprisings so thereafter had only served to strengthen that belief. _Well, we were wrong._ Shizuka thought sorely to herself. The discovery of the virus had crumbled her race's god-like stature as they began searching frantically like mad dogs for a cure.

Seeing as how the virus only affected the body's recognition of its own red blood cells, the Vampires immediately resorted to blood transfusions in the hopes that it would restore their vitality and their prestige. To their dismay, the use of each other's blood proved futile for all of them already housed the Phantom virus in their systems. They stumbled through their research in the next several years, lacking the vigor they had possessed when they first embarked on the task to find a cure. As it neared the fifth year since the virus was discovered, all but a few scientists remained. Many had hung up their lab coats and returned to their families, having lost all desire to find the answer.

So the Vampires, once a proud race, watched as their populations dwindled. Those who were still enduring were empty shells of their former selves, living only for the sake of meeting their end. Shizuka remembered how it was like to sit around all day without the strength to move, least of all breathe. At times, she felt like she was drawing in her last breath because it no longer made a difference to her body whether or not she breathed at all. Without a healthy supply of red blood cells, there was just no means for the oxygen she was breathing in to travel throughout her vitals.

Now, idly rolling the empty vial in her hands, the memory of those hopeless days seemed to belong to another Shizuka of the distant past. It was all thanks to one person that the Vampire race did not make a quiet exit out of this world like the humans had predicted. _Haruka Kuran._ Shizuka smirked, recalling how foolish Haruka had been to follow through with the procedure that was marked off as forbidden for any Vampire scientist to perform-a blood transfusion between a human and a Vampire. Ironically, the transfusion proved to be successful to the horror and delight of the Vampire race.

Haruka's actions had formed an unlikely bond between the two races-a development that some in the Vampire population had hoped to prevent by forbidding the taboo procedure Haruka had performed. To make matters worse, Haruka established an organization simply known as the Trust to encourage coexistence, further cementing the connection both races now shared. Shizuka couldn't understand the thought process behind Haruka's decisions. _Why risk alienating yourself from your own race for such a preposterous idea as coexistence? Pathetic._

Well, if it wasn't for Haruka's pathetic and delusional ideas, Rido would not have succeeded with his plan to rid himself of the one person standing between him and the title as head of the renowned Kuran family, first of the highest order of pure Vampire lineage. In response to Haruka's actions, a rogue Vampire faction had been born, consisting of the world's most prestigious Vampire families who were revered as the Nobles. Leading them was none other than Rido himself, who had persuaded them into action with his speech in which Shizuka would never forget.

_"As a member of the Kuran family, I am deeply saddened by my brother's act of betrayal. He has disgraced the entire Vampire race by crawling on his knees to the humans for help. How can we look up to him as a potential leader when he single-handedly tied our fates to that of society scum? So it is with deep regret that I stand here before you today to renounce Haruka, his wife, and his children as members of the Kuran legacy. We have no tolerance for traitors despite the blood we share! As such, I implore you all to consider punishing Haruka for committing such a heinous crime fit to be called treason! I speak on the behalf of the Kuran family as the eldest when I say that I have no qualms with whatever punishment you exact on him if it will return the honor to my family name!"_

Although her husband rarely appeared serious, he surprised even her that day with his speech but she had quickly regained her composure for she knew that it was all a façade to gain favor amongst the Vampire elite. And whatever Rido desired, he achieved with the full force of his capabilities. The Nobles played into Rido's hands and condemned Haruka and his wife to the execution stage. The deed was scheduled for the very next day to be broadcasted live on television worldwide. Rido was a little dismayed that he was unable to persuade the Nobles to pass the same sentence onto Haruka's children but he brushed it aside.

_"I'll get them someday."_ She remembered him sneering as he prepared for the execution of his younger brother and sister, donning a tuxedo with slicked back hair. Not a single strand was out of place. And she remembered what she thought that day when he walked out of their house with her trailing behind. _What a cruel man._ She stood up from her chair then and dialed her assistant.

"Have my car out in front. I must pay a personal visit to our newest addition." _And I'm a cruel woman._ She thought absentmindedly to herself as she pushed her silver column of hair to one side and made her way to the door without a second thought.

oOo

The sleek black car rolled slowly to a halt in front of a looming gray stone building. Its magnificent arches scaled towards the sky and with its soaring windows of striking stained glass art, the Trust headquarters was a magnificent sight to behold. Adding to its majesty stood two towering statues of marble at the entrance. Both statues were of an androgynous build with one carrying a balance scale and the other boasting an olive branch that was cradled delicately in both of its arms. They stood imposingly as a testament to the Trust's mission which was something everyone working at the Trust knew by heart.

_Balance is essential in our efforts to attain peace._

Facing those statues now was a young boy with soft, wavy black hair. He was clad in a waxy black suit that lent him an air of maturity to go with the sternness present in his gaze.

"Master Kuran." Two rows of attendees dressed in black trench coats saluted and bowed in respect towards the boy who acknowledged them with a slight nod. Making his way towards the front entrance, his golden eyes darted from face to face, looking for one in particular. _Takuji, Minato, Fuji, Hojo..._ Kaname recalled the names of every attendee slowly until he reached the end of the row to his left. _Takuma Ichijo_. Kaname halted in front of a boy of similar age to him.

The boy, sensing Kaname's presence, further lowered his head of golden hair. Kaname's expression remained unchanged but the pinch of disappointment he felt inside caused his heart to ache._ Even my closest friend can't even treat me as a friend here._ He swept his eyes over the words inscribed across the arch of the front entrance, the words that confined him to the role he was forced to fill: _Pondus super duos titulos mundi._ Translated, it meant:_ The weight of the world rests on two pillars._

Not a single day passed without Kaname feeling the burden that that phrase placed on his fragile shoulders. He sighed inwardly to himself and patting Takuma on the shoulder, he straightened his own and reigned in his emotions before resuming his stride into Headquarters._ I must show no sign of weakness_. He strode into the opulent marble hall, heading straight for the debriefing room. The shuffling of dozens of people filled the hallway as the attendees trailed after their leader, their faces solemn and strained. Pushing past the wooden double doors, Kaname stepped into a spacious room with a large and long creamy table centered in the middle surrounded with black leather chairs.

"Kaname-kun!" A man's voice boomed as one of the chairs at the end of the table spun around, revealing a young handsome face donned with spectacles. His warm brown eyes sparkled with anticipation and adoration as he shot up and raced towards Kaname's side, his caramel head of hair but a blur. He enveloped the stoic boy in an embrace with his entire being that lasted too long for comfort. Trying without much success to pry himself from the man's arms, Kaname took a seat at the other end of the long table.

"Cross-san, can we please get to business? This kind of behavior is uncalled for." Kaname scolded.

"Ehhhhh? But I've missed you! You've grown so much since the last time we met!" Kaien whined. Grimacing at the man's childish behavior, Kaname motioned for the mass of people to sit.

"We met just yesterday." Kaname said bluntly as he blocked Kaien's advancements with a push forward of his chair.

"You're no fun!" Kaien complained before dragging himself back to his seat, head hung low in disappointment.

"Let's get to business. How are the training facilities looking?" Despite his tender age, Kaname's voice sounded through the room with authority.

"Two have already been completed sir. We are hoping to build a third one to house the surge of volunteers we've gotten for our force."

Kaname nodded with approval. "And how many of these men and women can we house in each facility?"

"Roughly a thousand sir. The facilities are about the size of a small motel."

"Very good."

"If I may interject Kaname-kun?" A serious Kaien inquired. Kaien's abnormal swing of behavior did not surprise anyone in the room. In fact, they all expected this from the leader of the human branch. He loved to play around but when it came down to serious matters, he boasted true leadership skills, commanding the room with the assertive force of his voice. With a nod of consent from Kaname, he continued, "Are we still planning to integrate the agents we are going to train for both branches?"

"Of course. Having Vampire and human agents pair up would encourage cooperation from both sides." Kaname answered briskly.

"Very well. Another issue that I would like to propose..." pausing for emphasis, Kaien glanced around the room of serious faces before following with, "So how are we celebrating your twelfth birthday Kaname-kun? It is a very important day!" His divergence was also a part of his odd behavior that everyone in the room had come to accept. At times like this, only Kaname was able to stay composed while everyone chuckled softly, caught off guard by Kaien's eccentrics.

"That subject is not on our list of main concerns." Kaname sighed. Yuki had pestered him endlessly over the last week to allow her to throw a birthday party for him. Although he had adamantly informed her that it was not necessary, her tenacious spirit did not falter. In fact, his refusals only seemed to fuel the fire in her eyes as she relentlessly tugged at his sleeves, refusing to leave him alone until he pinky promised to let her do as she wished. He was worn out by the end but recalling the memory brought the beginnings of a smile to his lips.

The only time when Kaname truly felt like a normal boy was when he was with his sister. His responsibilities, his title as the head of the Vampire branch all but crumbled away when she was beside him, basking him with her infectious spryness. However, whenever he left to attend to business matters like this, she would be at the forefront of his mind as a reminder of why he took his leadership position so seriously._ I want to protect her._ His strong familial duty towards his sister was what kept him going after the death of his parents. _I don't want to go through the pain of losing people I love another time._

Glancing around the room with eyes brimming with purpose, Kaname spoke, "Onto other matters of importance."

oOo

Zero felt a sharp sting as something rough and warm collided with his right cheek. He vaguely heard someone shouting his name as he regained conscious and his eyes focused on Kenji's deeply troubled face.

"Zero. Listen to me. There's no time to waste. You need to get out of here."

Zero couldn't understand why Kenji was in such a panic. _What happened while I was unconscious?_

"They're coming for you that's why." Kenji gripped Zero's shoulders roughly. "I don't know what's going to happen to you when you get out of here but one thing's for sure, you won't be like me."

Zero felt fear welling inside of his chest. Seeing Kenji in a state of panic made him frantic with apprehension.

"I can only say this much. You were right. They've done to you what they did to me and if I'm correct, they're going to come for you tonight to figure out what you can do. Trust me. It's worse than the experiments."

Stunned silent with dread, Zero's eyes immediately fell onto Kenji's scarred neck. His neck was already wrapped up in bandages as it was. He couldn't bear to imagine anything worse.

"There's no time for this!" Kenji yanked him up to his feet and began tugging at his arm hastily out of the hospital ward and into the hallway.

"Now listen to me. I never tried this myself but I'm going to take you to this place where you can attempt to escape. The reason why I say attempt is that I'm not positive it leads to the outside but this is our best bet." Kenji stopped in front of the trash chute that Zero had always passed by on his way to the White Room. Zero's eyes widened at the ridiculousness of Kenji's plans.

Kenji knelt down beside Zero and held onto his shoulders firmly. "Don't doubt me Zero. Not now. I was too big to fit into this trash chute when I came up with the idea of using it to escape but you, you are small enough to fit." He patted Zero's shoulders and flashed him an encouraging smile. "Trust me Zero. This is your only chance."

Zero didn't like it when Kenji was serious but seeing the fiery determination in his emerald eyes, Zero nodded and steeled himself. He wordlessly allowed Kenji to boost him up into the trash chute. Before he made his departure down the chute, Kenji held onto him and whispered into his ear, "If you make it to the outside, head straight for the Trust headquarters. Got that? The people there will protect you." And with that, Zero took one last glance at Kenji, shut his eyes, and began his rapid descent into the darkness.


End file.
